Bumblebee
by sparklespepper
Summary: TFAnimated:Prequel to "Ladybug" Bumblebee thinks back to his past.


Title: Bumblebee

Summary: Bumblebee thinks back on his past with Ladybug.

Rating: K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

Cybertron time units:

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Orn- 13 days

Stellar- 1 year

* * *

><p>"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The screaming bot woke and jolted upward with a start, panting and trembling. It was a red and black femme, she was only a youngling and she had just had a nightmare of how their creators died. <strong>(That's still your choice) <strong>

"Click?" said a voice. She turn and saw a yellow and slightly black sparkling looking at her with worry optics. It was her baby brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bee. Did I wake you?" she said as she calm herself down.

"Beep" the little sparkling mumbled.

"Come here" she said as she took the sparkling into her arms. "It's okay"

(Gumble)

"Oh are you hungary?" she asked. The sparkling nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go find something to eat" she said getting up. They slept in a large box in a alley. They been living on the streets of Simfur for 3 orns. They always keep moving from place to place until Ladybug finds a place that she thinks it's safe for a while. They wonder around for a few breems until they found what looks like an anbandon house.

"I think we can find something here" she said to the sparkling she hold. They were in and notice that there might be somebot living there but not home for the moment.

"Come on Bee let's make it quick. We don't want to get spotted" she whispered as she look for any energon. It wasn't the first time they had to steal for their meal. They found some energon along with some up-grades. Just as they were about to leave a bot appear.

"What do we have here?" said the bot. His voice was a little deep and he appear to be a neutral.

"Ah, oh" "Twitter" said they said. They were caught red handed and were scared.

"Ah, oh indeed. What are you two doing here, mech?"

"Uhm, I'm sorry mister. We just wanted something to eat" she explained. "We'll leave right away"

"No, no stay. Here have some energon. You guys look a little hungary" said the bot kindly

"Y-you sure?" she said while protecting her little brother.

"I'm sure" he smiled a kindly smile and handed her some energon. She hesitated for a bit before reaching over to the energon and gave some to her brother.

"So... where are your creators? You quys seem a little too young to be wondering around by yourselves?" The bot asked.

"Hm...they're... gone" she replied.

"Oh that's too bad, mech. You guys seem like good kids, too. Hey why don't you guys stay with me for a while. This place can get lonely sometimes"

"R-really?"

"Sure, mech" He reach over and took both younglings into his hands. "The name's Kup. What's yours?" Now that you think of it, his voice sounded a little like a hippy.

"Ladybug. And this is my little brother Bumblebee" she said. She had a feeling that she was going to like this mech

"Nice to meet you both, mech. Come on let's go find a room for the both of ya to stay in"

**One Stellar Cycle Later**

Ladybug and Bumblebee have been living with Kup for about a stellar cycle now and they both saw him as an second Sir and sometimes a older brother. Kup was like a hippy. He taught them how to have fun and live their dream.

He wasn't really a supporter of the war so he remind a neutral. He was happy to see that Ladybug wanted to be come a neutral. He was also happy with any choice Bumblebee made. They would move from time to time to Kup's other places, see that he was more then one. Lady' and 'Bee always like to travel to see different place.

They were suren't what he work but they never ask. All they know it was called The Hub. One of the things he would said is _'If the Hub doesn't burn down, then it's been a good day. Even if it did it's okay because I have a few more around somewhere' _So, they kept that in mind and always kept an optic out just in case they see one of the Hub.

Times were good but eventually they didn't last. Kup couldn't support them so he had to give them up to a Youth Center in Metroplex.

"You give us away" said a sad little Bee

"Sorry little mech. I can't support ya for much longer. You guys stayed with me longer than I attended"

They both had their heads down.

"Hey don't worry mech. You both are tough. You two take care of each and we'll see each other again some other time"

"Really?" asked Lady

"Really"

"We'll miss you Kup" She said as they both gave him a hug

"And I'll miss you guys, too. You'll like the creations I never had." he said as he return the hug

They say their last goodbyes at the enterance of the Metroplex Youth Center.

At first they didn't interact much with any of the other younglings and the caretakers. Ladybug will always beat down any bot that will mess with her lil bro, which started her temper problem. Eventually they stated making friends and having fun.

One of the first few friends were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who turn out to be distant cousins. They were older than them and Bee and Lady, mostly Bee, would sometimes join in with some of their pranks, mostly with Sunstreaker, which mean they were in trouble a lot. Sideswipe was the oldest of the two. He was little more responsible, one of the thing that both he and Lady had in common.

Mudflap and Skids were around thier age. They were Bee's favorite playmates. They would sometimes join in with some pranks which mean makes them the trouble group.

Another friend they made was Bluestreak. He was cool and collected. Ladybug would hang out with him and some of the other femme bots.

They got along fine with everyone else in the Youth Center including the care takers there, even doe Ladybug still likes to take care of Bee herself. When he wasn't doing anything esle, Bumblebee would sometimes help the caretakers take care of younglings younger than him. He was a big help and some of them say he might have a future with sparklings.

As the stellars cycles go, they gotten older and older. Ladybug decided to became a neutral and travel around while Bumblebee decided to become part of the elite gaurd. He had heard that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had join stellar cycles ago and they all would talked about when they were younger. Ladybug didn't like the idea that her little brother was joining in the war but she didn't stop him.

When they were older enough they worked together to raise enough money for their dreams. Ladybug raise money for a ship, Bumblebee raise money for Autoboot Camp. They split ways once they had reach enough.

"Well this is it" said Bumblebee as he face his sister.

"Yup, it is. Good luck out there little Bee" she said

"You too, sis" They hugged. They both can feel that their sparks were sad.

"We'll see each other again. Don't forget to write" she said

"Hm, I won't"

* * *

><p><strong>Stellar cycles later: Earth, Autobot Base<strong>

"You still forgot to write" said Ladybug to her little brother, who was playing with their winglet creation/little sister, Butterfly.

"Hey I said I was sorry. You didn't complain when Kup didn't write, or the twins" said Bumblebee

"Well, you're here now so I can complain"

"Kup and the twins are here right now and you still didn't complain to them. Even Sides and Mudflap are visiting. It's like you're blind."

"Yeah well"

Just then they heard yelling; "YOU TWO ARE SCRAPMETAL WHEN I"M DONE WITH YOU!"

"GESH, RATCHET. WE SAY WE WERE SORRY"

"But you got to admit, mech. That _was_ funny."

"We should probably help them out before Ratchet gets a hold of them" said Bee

"I'll have Prowl and Jazz look after Butterfly for a while, you get Optimus and Bulkhead. Lets make this quick I promise to take Sari shopping later" said Lady

"Yay, Uncle Prowl and Jazz fun" said Butterfly

"I still find that hard to believe, but then again you came into the picture" Bee said as he tickle her.

Once they exit outside the room they both pause to watch the show in front of them.

"You know, I love this family"

"Yup. Won't change it for anything in the world"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright this is sort of the combination of a prequel and a spin off. The story totally came to me while I was writing it.<strong>

**You can have any pairs that you have in mind, Prowl/Jazz, Optimus/Elita-1, Bee/Sari, anything. Just think of it as one big happy family.**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
